


Locked Out Of Valhalla

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Books, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Based on the following imagine: Imagine you’re a newly appointed chambermaid to Loki. You’d been a chambermaid to other men and are naturally surprised that you’ve never seen evidence that he’s had ‘guests’ in his bed. You find out that Loki has virtually no sexual experience.





	Locked Out Of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLICIT SEX. Oneshot. Longer than I anticipated just because I had way too much fun setting it up. 5 Goldblums will be awarded to whoever understands the title reference.

When you were first assigned to care for Loki’s chambers, you expected it to be as messy and visited as Fandral’s, minus the annoying bragging and showing-off-ness (Loki has way more class). But it seemed that Loki had no interest in having company over.

Then it occurred to you that maybe, being the secretive guy he is, he wouldn’t conduct his encounters in the palace. But you would notice if he didn’t spend the night in the very chambers you were tidying up everyday.

That’s when you realized that, for such a handsome creature, he seemed to be really lonely.

 

It didn’t surprise you: you had seen him being socially awkward and reserved. Loki didn’t really enjoy the company of other people, he would skip many feasts and balls, preferring to spend his time in the library or his chambers, reading and studying. You had even seen him bitterly stare at his brother, who clearly won the female (and in some cases, male) attention easily. Thor’s golden locks and hero looks were obviously a crowd pleaser, not the brooding dark haired brother who had a reputation for being an asshole.

 

You weren’t by any means an expert on the subject, but you could recognize sexual frustration when you saw it. And those books Loki was leaving half-hidden between the mattresses were a clear indication that he was suffering from such problem.

 

The first time you came across the hidden books it was a shock. Stacked right under the mattress, it fell when you took the sheets off the bed, opening in a very explicit drawing of a man and a woman in a position that wasn’t comfortable by any means, but both seemed to be enjoying. Magic moved the image rhythmically and you swore you could  _ hear _ it inside your head. Your attention was back to the sheets you were collecting, making you feel mildly disgusted at the thought of Loki reading  _ that _ book in  _ those _ sheets. In a rush, you dropped the sheets in your basket and put some fresh ones. 

Before leaving, you stuck the book back where it fell from.

 

The second time, the book was hidden under a pillow. To your relief, this one didn’t contain any erotic imagery, but the text was nothing short of incendiary. Before you knew it, you were sitting on the floor by the bed, transfixed by the amount of detail in the book. Feeling a growing heat between your legs, you forced yourself to snap out of it and continue with your duties. Again, you changed the sheets (the book had been there for a reason) and left the book on the night stand.

The contents of the book, however, you couldn’t leave behind as easily. That night, you had to relieve yourself. Nothing wrong or weird about that. The surprise came at reaching your orgasm, when the name that fell from your gasping lips was Loki’s.

 

It felt like your destiny was sealed that night. You now craved to find new material to fill the fantasies you would vividly play in your head before going to sleep.

 

The third time you found a book it was magical. After a several days of abstinence, the book felt like a refreshing glass of sparkles. You wasted no time in tidying up Loki’s chambers, just to indulge yourself a bit longer. On purpose, you kept one of his pillowcases by your side. Yes, it was creepy and completely inappropriate, but you had come to deeply crave his smell: something of ice and magic, static and leather. It was intoxicating.

 

Again, sitting on the floor against the bed, you opened the book. This was a feast of both text and imagery. This one described sexual positions with great detail, with images to offer explanation on how each of them would work. Some of them were simple, others would require an exceptional physicality or elasticity, and a few looked down right ridiculous. It was foolish to ignore the heat coming from between your legs, even more when you started replacing the faces of the people depicted with Loki’s and your own. 

 

Your legs were sprawled wide open on the floor, your robes pulled all the way up with your hand lost in your undergarments. The moans were easy to suppress, but your breathing was fast and shallow. “Oh, Loki…” You gasped, completely unaware of your surroundings as you allowed pleasure to take over.

 

“Enjoying my books, I see.”

 

“Holy shit!!” You exclaimed, getting up in a flash. Your face was getting bright red by the second as you found no words to excuse yourself.

 

Loki looked at the abandoned book on the floor, fully displaying the image that you were thoroughly enjoying. He also started blushing. “Get out, [y/n].”

 

Quickly, you picked up the basket and the abandoned pillowcase. You failed to pick up your dignity though. The only way out of the room was walking past Loki, who hadn’t moved an inch. Swallowing hard, you made your way. His arm across your chest stopped you, fingers digging in your upper arm.

 

“If you tell anyone about those books, I will personally make your life a living Hel.” He growled in your ear. It was a clear threat, but it turned you on even more.

With a whimper, you fled his room.

 

The next days were catastrophic. Part of you wanted to avoid Loki by any means necessary, while still yearning for his presence. Besides taking less and less time to tend to his chambers, you’d also find yourself hiding behind pillars and corridors just to see him.

The nights? Those were getting absurd. You couldn’t shake him off, nor the books, nor the images, nor the growling in your ear. Asgard would soon run out of cold water because of you.

 

Days stretched into weeks and you had to admit you felt a bit disappointed. Sighing you way into his chambers like every morning, you proceeded to your tasks, opening the curtains and pulling back the covers of the bed. And you saw it. A book.

 

Your heart pounded in your chest, not because of the book itself, but for the note attached to its cover:  _ “[y/n] I must apologize for my panicking the other day. I think you’ll find this volume fairly interesting. Please, feel free to share your thoughts. L.” _

Again, you tended to the room as fast as you physically could and curled up on the floor beside the bed to read. It was a cheesy romance, mixed with erotic scenes. You had no problem with playing them in your head, but the thought of Loki being this sickly-sweet made you laugh.

Fetching a pen from his desk, you scribbled on the back of his note your thoughts on the book, left it on the same desk and scurried off to finish your tasks of the day.

 

The same scenario was repeated the day after. And the day after that. And so on until it became routine. The books varied in content, sometimes beings stories, sometimes just descriptions, sometimes just images. You were enjoying this dynamics, and you could tell Loki was too. Everytime you’d cross paths around the palace, you’d exchange complicit looks and smirks.

 

One afternoon, you were stationed in the kitchens when a palace guard came, calling out your name. All the other maids stared at you while the guard gave you a folded parchment with your name on it. This was Loki’s handwriting, no question about it. You shoved the note inside your pocket, away from prying eyes. You were so curious that you took a small break just to read the letter.  _ “[y/n], I would be greatly pleased if this evening, after you’ve finished your tasks, you could join me in my chambers. L.” _

 

After finishing your kitchen duties, you ran to your chambers to freshen up. Your head was a wind whirl as you considered what would be appropriate to wear.  _ “He’s a prince!” _ and your options were limited. In the end, you decided to stop worrying, because most definitely this wasn’t a date, you pouted. Using the empty service corridors, you made it to Loki’s chambers.

 

“Good evening, [y/n]” Loki greeted, with a smile.

 

You curtsied. “Prince Loki.”

 

“Please, spare me the prince part.” He motioned you inside the room and locked the door behind you.

 

You stood in the middle of the chamber, waiting for him to talk. You watched him pace the room, feeling terribly self-conscious: he looked every piece the royal he was, emerald green and gold, leather and silk. Your head started revisiting a few of those books he had left for you.

 

“[y/n], it’s kind of hard for me to ask this of you, but-” He took a deep breath and stopped in front of you. “As you might have noticed, I’m not really into-  _ socializing _ .” He said awkwardly. “And yet I have enjoyed our little book game.” He smirked.

 

“I have enjoyed it very much too.” You heard yourself say. “Pr-- Loki, may I ask you a question?” You braved out. “Which book do you like the most?”

 

Loki looked at you, bewildered. “What? What do you ask?”

 

“Because I’ve been a maid for a while in this castle, and I’ve taken care of many chambers. One can tell when people are sleeping alone.” Your heart was hammering your ribcage. “So I can’t help but wonder-”

 

Loki stiffened a bit. “As I said, I don’t have much of a social life.”

 

Trying to convey more courage than you actually had, you took a step closer to him. “So, which book do you like the most?”

 

“[y/n]...” Loki didn’t move, allowing you to stand right in front of him. “You already know where this is going, right?” You nodded. “And you are okay with it?” You nodded again. If he only knew how ready you were to please him.

 

“Tell me what you like, my prince.” You whispered with a smirk.

 

He scoffed at the title. “Told you not to call me that.”

 

“As you wish.” You curtsied, and wasted no time in attaching your lips to his neck. “Tell me what you like,  _ Loki _ .” You ran your fingers over his linen vest, searching for way to take it off.

 

Loki’s hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you close, you couldn’t suppress the whimper at feeling every curve of his body on yours. “I like it with less clothes.” He growled, leaving you both in nothing but undergarments in a quick flash of green.

 

You decided it was time to take over, and pushed Loki, until his legs hit the bed. You pushed him again onto his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

 

“[y/n]...” He swallowed, moving his hips against yours, hands gripping your hip bones. You could feel yourself getting wet, but you had to keep it together.

 

You leaned down to kiss his neck, softly at first and increasing the intensity. Loki let out a low grunt when you bit hard enough to leave a teeth mark on his collar bone.

 

You smiled against his skin. “You like it rough, I see.”

 

Slithering down his body, you hooked his underpants with your fingers and slid them off, coming face to face with his pulsating cock. That beautiful sight nearly drove you to the edge and you couldn’t wait to have it inside you. But first, you had to know what it tasted like.

 

You could feel Loki’s eyes on you, so you returned the stare at the same time you opened your mouth and had his head disappear. Loki’s breath itched a bit. You could see in his eyes that he couldn’t stop looking: completely fixated on what you were doing.

 

Your hands gripped his hips in an attempt to keep from from moving while you tended to his cock. Licking from the base to the top, you took your time in sucking his tip. His hips were desperately trying to buck up under your grasp. You smirked at him before taking him fully into your mouth. There wasn’t a chance in Hel that it would actually fit, but you were going and give it a try nonetheless. Sucking and swirling your tongue around it, you bobbed your head up and down, each time taking more and more of his cock into your throat. You moaned when his hands gripped and pulled your hair, the vibrations earning you one low guttural moan from Loki. Precum coated the back of your mouth, and you knew he was ready. Breathing hard, you let his cock go.

 

“[Y/n], what…?” You saw bewilderment in his eyes, but didn’t answer.

 

Instead you removed your panties and climbed back on top of him. You rubbed your sopping pussy along his shaft a couple of times before grabbing it and leading it inside your core. Both growled loudly at the feeling. You gave yourself a couple of seconds to enjoy being this full before starting to move: up and down, back and forth. Your hands flew to your breasts, still hidden under the negligee. Loki took care of it, if not in the most polite way. Eager to see you, all of you, he sat up and ripped the fabric off your body. His mouth immediately attached to one of your nipples, sucking harshly. His arm curled around your waist forced you to go faster and harder on top of him.

 

You threw your head back and nearly screamed when his thumb found your clit, becoming a quivering mass on top of him. Your orgasm hit you hard and fast, and you couldn’t help but dig your nails deep into his shoulders.

 

Loki grunted, he didn’t even give you time to recover as he was flipping you over, dropping you on the bed and fucking you relentlessly. He kept hold your hips to give him better access as he pounded away. You held onto him for dear life, this time leaving red streaks on his shoulder blades.

 

Loki moaned loudly. “Do that again.” He said breathlessly. You dug your nails harder on his back, earning another moan.

 

Your legs started to flail as yet another orgasm was building in your lower abdomen. Loki kept fucking your cunt hard and fast, but his unmatched rhythm gave away his imminent peak. You tried to hold your own for a bit longer, but it was impossible. Grabbing a handful of his ass and biting down hard on his neck you were gone.

 

You didn’t know exactly what triggered his orgasm, but half a second later he was shivering uncontrollably on top of you, fingers deep inside your pelvic muscles, shooting everything he had to offer inside your folds.

 

With one fluid movement, he withdrew and collapsed by your side. Two pairs of arms and legs sprawled on the bed, while you both tried to catch your breath.

 

“So, how was it?” Loki asked, still out of breath but feeling pretty good about himself.

 

“It was amazing.” You replied with a smile. “Although…” You added, rolling on the bed to the nightstand and grabbing the book on top. “We have a lot books to get ideas from.”


End file.
